ISSHO 一緒
by tataruka
Summary: Murid pertukaran pelajar benarkah harus di bully, lalu bagaimana nasib NaruSakuIno yang jadi murid pertukaran. Dan akhirnya pembullyan di mulai/Bisakah kalian berteman dengan Hyuuga Hinata/Jadi kau hanya jadi penonton, atau ikut bergabung. Pinkie? /warning; Typo,AU, gajee. Ooc.dll. /Sasusaku, Naruhina, Saino.
1. Chapter 1

**YOOO HOOO…_**

_Maaf.. aku membuat cerita selingan , mumpung dapat ide nyasar nih jadi langsung saja._

_Silahkan di nikmati .. dan semoga suka.._

_YOSHH A…._

…

…

…

* * *

Seorang wanita cantik bersurai pirang di kuncir dua, wajahnya masih tampak cantik meskipun usianya sudah memasuki kepala lima entah obat apa yang dia gunakan untuk mempertahankan ke cantikannya ini. Kedua mata _hazel _nya tampak mengikuti barisan tulisan di ketiga lembar kertas yang ada di tangannya itu, semakin memincing tajam memperhatikan ketiga foto yang di selipkan di sudut kertas itu, seketika senyum tipis menghiasi bibir merahnya.

"Apa ketiga anak ini sudah datang?"

Seorang wanita bersurai hitam pendek hanya menggeleng kepala sebagai jawabannya. "Saya rasa sebentar lagi,Tsunade-_sama_."

Wanita bersurai pirang yang di panggil Tsunade tadi hanya menganggukan kepala dan menatap jendela besar di samping mejanya, pemandangan dedaunan memerah khas musim gugur menarik perhatiannya."Ya, ku harap mereka betah di sini."

"Ha'i."

…

…

…

Di depan gerbang sekolah yang bertuliskan _**Hidden Leaf School**_, tiga orang anak dengan seragam sama kemeja putih, bawahan berwarna merah kotak-kotak dengan dasi panjang berwarna sama merah kotak-kotak, serta lambang dan tulisan sekolah baru mereka yang terbordir apik di bagian depan kiri blazer merah bata mereka, tiga kepala dengan rambut berbeda warna itu tampak memandang kagum pada gerbang sekolah itu, sejenak mereka tampak kikuk untuk masuk ke dalam area sekolah, hanya sebentar karena menit berikutnya mereka berjalan bersisian masuk semakin ke dalam pelataran sekolah. Mereka sibuk melihat pemandangan taman di kanan kiri halaman yang memang di tata apik, mengingat sekolah yang mereka datangi merupakan sekolah unggulan di Jepang, senyum mereka –ah –tidak sepertinya hanya dua orang saja semakin merekah ketika melihat bangunan tinggi di depannya.

"Haah, aku bisa mencium buku-buku tebal di sini." Seorang gadis bersurai pink panjang yang di kuncir dua ke depan, kulit putih mulusnya tampak memikat yang melihatnya, kacamata ber_frame_ coklat bertengger di hidung mancungnya melindungi keindahan _emerald_ di dalamnya.. "Kalian?"

"Aku bisa mencium bau ramen enak di sini, DATTEBAYO." Anak laki-laki bersurai kuning jabrik tersenyum lebar membuat tiga garis di pipi kanan-kirinya semakin kelihatan, netra _blue saphire_ miliknya meluapkan semangat ketika menyebutkan nama makanan favoritnya itu. Sedangkan dua orang gadis di kanan kirinya hanya membuang nafas maklum.

Dan yang terakhir, seorang gadis bersurai pirang panjang di kuncir satu tampak tersenyum kecil, _ocean blue _nya sibuk mengawasi kanan kiri seperti mencari sesuatu, kemudian menatap gedung tinggi di depannya. "Aku bisa mencium banyak cowok keren di sini. KYAAAA." Kedua temannya hanya _sweatdrop _melihat kelakuan temannya yang terkenal centil ini, sedangkan yang gadis yang di maksud hanya melengos. "Kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu, tujuanku ke sini memang itu."

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita masuk sepertinya kita di tunggu di dalam." Gadis bersurai pink itu mengangkat dagu menujuk kea rah pintu masuk gedung, kedua temannya mengikuti arah tunjukannya di mana seorang wanita bersurai hitam pendek berjalan kea rah mereka.

"Apa kalian siswa pertukaran pelajar itu."

Ketga anak itu hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Namaku Shizune wakil kepala sekolah di sini, silahkan masuk , Tsunade-_sama _sudah menunggu kalian sejak tadi."

"HA'I."

"Ah, aku lupa mengatakannya. Selamat datang di _**Konoha Leaf School**_."

Sihizune tersenyum kea rah tiga murid barunya dan dib alas anggukan dan senyum paling manis dari ketiganya.

…

…

…

_**ISSHO**__**一緒**_

**_Disclamer © Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Warning : typo, gajee, AU, dan lains sebagainya_**

…

…

…

Mereka bertiga melangkah masuk ke dalam gedung, sepanjang perjalanan mereka tampak terkagum-kagum dengan interior gedung yang tampak berbeda dengan sekolah lama mereka. Koridor sekolahan yang sepi memudahkan mereka dalam meneliti sekolah baru mereka.

"Psst , jidat bagaimana menurutmu sekolah ini?" Gadis pirang itu menyenggol gadis pink yang ada di sampingnya, dan dibalas dengan delikan tajam karena gadis itu juga sedang memeperhatikan sekelilingnya.

"Bagus." Jawaban singkat itu membuat gadis pirang itu mengerucutkan sebal.

"Kau tahu, katanya murid pertukaran pelajar sering di _bully_ di sini." Gadis pirang itu kembali berbisik dengan gadis pink di sebelahnya.

"Kau takut." Gadis pink itu menatap remeh temannya.

"Tidak akan, kita sudah berpengalaman di sekolah lama kita." Gadis pirang itu menatap jengkel, rasanya kalimat dari gadis pink itu meremahkannya tapi kemudian senyum seringai muncul di bibirnya. "Kita tunjukkan pada mereka."

"Hn, bagus kalau begitu." Kedua gadis itu kembali menatap depan, melanjutkan perjalananya.

Shizune membimbing mereka melewati koridor panjang sekolah, ketiga anak itu langsung menengok ke beberapa ruang kelas yang tampak sepi dengan murid yang mendengarkan penjelasan dari gurunya. Langkah kaki mereka berempat akhirnya sampai di sebuah ruang dengan sebuah pintu coklat besar dengan tulisan '_Kepala Sekolah' _ yang melekat pada daun pintu.

Shizune mengetuk pintu coklat itu dant ak berapa lama terdengar suara wanita menyuruh mereka masuk. Dan di sinilah mereka bertiga berhadapan dengan seorang wanita cantik yang sedang duduk di kursi kebesarannya, meneliti mereka satu persatu.

"Selamat pagi,_Sensei_." Mereka bertiga menunduk bersamaan.

"Hm, selamat pagi. Perkenalkan namaku Senju Tsunade, kepala sekolah di sini." Tsunade menatap ketiga murid barunya itu. "Aku sudah melihat semua data kalian, kalian semua murid-murid berbakat dan ku harap kalian bisa ruku dengan murid di sini. Shizune akan mengantar ke kelas XII di mana kelas kalian masing-masing dan kalian bisa menanyakan tentang sekolah ini padanya."

"HA'I."

"Silahkan masuk ke kelas baru kalian, dan ku harap kalian akan betah d sini." Mereka bertiga mengangguk kmeudian melangkah keluar ruangan setelah member salam terlebih dahulu.

…

…

…

TOK..TOK..TOK

Suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan kedamaian kelas XII A, kelas unggulan di sekolah dengan murid yang kepintarannya di atas rata-rata. Seorang pria bermasker membukakan pintu itu dan menyuruh dua anak dari tiga anak itu masuk dan langsung menyuruhnya berkenalkan di depan kelas.

"Nah, anak-anak kalian akan mendapatkan teman baru dari pertukaran pelajar." Semua murid hanya menatapa bosan kea rah depan kelas seakan tidak tertarik, guru bermasker itu kemudian menatap murid barunya." Namaku Hatake Kakashi dan kebetulan aku wali kelas kalian dan aku mengajar pelajaran matematika. Sekarang silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing.''

"Namaku Namikaze Naruto, kita jadi teman ya." Naruto tersenyum cemerlang menatap ke seluruh pelosok kelas.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura. Yoroshiku ne." Gadis pink itu hanya menatap datar kearah teman-temannya.

"Adakah yang ingin kalian tanyakan."

Semua murid terdiam tapi sebagian tersenyum licik dan itu sempat terlihat di penglihatan Sakura. Awalnya Sakura tampak bingung tapi kemudian dia teringat dengan perkataan teman pirangnya yang soal di _bully_, seringai kecil muncul di bibir pink milik gadis itu sepertinya sekolahnya yang baru ini akan sangat menyenangkan.

"Baiklah, Haruno kau duduk di situ, sepertinya teman dudukmu hari ini tidak masuk." Ucap Kakashi sambil menunjuk bangku kosong di pojok kanan belakang, samping jendela.

"Dan kau Namikaze. Kau bisa duduk di bersama Hyuuga." Kakashi menunjuk seorang gadis bersurai indigo panjang dengan warna mata _lavender _ yang menatap ke depan kelas dengan raut datar, tempatnya dua kursi di depan meja Sakura . "Silahkan kalian duduk."

Naruto dan Sakura berjalan ke tempat duduk masing-masing, begitu sampai di tempat duduk kedua _emerald _ milik Sakura menatap tempat duduk di sampingnya dekat jendela, mengira-ngira seperti apa teman sebangkunya kemudian mata hijaunya melihat ke arah Naruto yang sedang berkenalan dengan si gadis indigo.

"Hai namaku Naruto, kita berteman ya."

"Ya. Salam kenal."

Sakura memperhatikan teman sekelasnya, semua sudah melihat kearah depan Kakashi yang mulai menjelaskan pelajaran tapi ternyata tak semuanya, Sakura bisa menangkap tatapan sinis dari seorang gadis bersurai pirang yang mirip dengan rambut sahabatnya, tempat duduknya bersebrangan dengannya paling depan dekat pintu masuk kelas , entah kenapa dari cara pandangnya seakan tidak suka dengan Sakura.

'_Kenapa dia?' _Sakura kembali menatap bosan kearah papan tulis kemudian menatap kearah jendela luar berharap ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya dan menunggu sesuatu yang akan mereka hadapi setelah ini.

…

…

…

"Ini kelasmu, ku harap kau menyukainya." Shizune tersenyum kearah murid pirang itu kemudian mengetuk pintu kelas dan keluarlah seorang pria dengan lidi di mulutnya.

"Murid baru." Shizune mengangguk kemudian pergi meninggalkan berdua dengan gadis pirang itu di luar kelas. "Masuklah dan perkenalkan dirimu."

Kelas yang hening itu sedikit riuh karena kedatangan murid baru.

"hm, namaku Shiranui Genma dan aku mengajar kimia, aku bukan wali kelasmu dan sekarang perkenalkan dirimu."

Gadis pirang itu maju sedikit ke depan kelas dan langsung mengenalkan diri. "Namaku Yamanaka Ino, salam kenal semuanya."

Semua murid terdiam dan memperhatikan penampilan Ino yang cukup menarik, lihat saja tubuh tinggi dan berisi dengan rambut pirangnya yng menjuntai mirip model.

"Ada yang ingin di tanyakan?" Genma yang melihat kea rah beberapa muridnya yang kasak kusuk tapi tak juga bertanya apapun. "Kau boleh dududk di samping Shimura." Genma menunjuk seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang tersenyum kearah depan.

INo berjalan kearah bangkunya dan langsung duduk tanpa berkenalan dengan teman semejanya.

"Hai, namaku Shimura Sai."

Ino menatap teman sebangkunya dan kemudian entah karena karena apa kedua pipi mulus Ino bersemu merah. "A-ah y-ya, salam kenal."

Ino tersenyum kecil, meski dia berpisah dari kedua sahabatnya tapi setidaknya di kelasnya ini ada yang menarik perhatiannya. Ino sama sekali tak tahu, semua teman sekelasnya baik laki-laki atau perempuan sedang menatapnya sinis dengan seringai licik di setiap individunya.

…

…

…

**tbc**

...

...

...

* * *

Minna-san...

aku bikin cerita baru lagi semoga kalian suka dan jika berkenan di baca tapi jangan lupa di review...

OKE...

akhir kata ARIGATOU.

...

...

...

KDR,23'6'14

...

...

...


	2. Chapter 2

**_Yo ho..ho.. Minna.._**

**_Terima kasih semuanya yang sudah merelakan waktunya untuk melirik fict ini. Jujur nih aku ga nyangka bakalan ada yang tertarik… sekali lagi aku ucapkanterima kasih,.._**

**_Yak, aku akan berusaha membuat cerita ini semenarik mungkin, dan jika ga menarik minta maaf…_**

**_Nah… silahkan di lanjut…_**

* * *

…

…

…

**Pertengahan musim gugur.** Angin yang semakin sering berhembus kencang membuat udara semakin dingin. Hembusan yang cukup kencang menabrak ranting-ranting pohon membuat suara berderik, belum lagi daun-daun _Maple _berwarna merah yang melayang-layang di udara lalu jatuh ke tanah semakin mendramatisir suasana baik itu siang maupun malam hari.

Gadis bersurai pink itu semakin merapatkan sweater merah yang melekat di tubuhnya, memperhatikan lingkungan sekitar tempat tinggal barunya dari balkon kamarnya yang menghadap kearah jalanan, suasana sepi dan tenang yang tak jauh beda dari kota kecil tempat tinggalnya dulu ,meskipun saat ini dia berada di Tokyo-ibukota Jepang. Sakura menghela nafas panjang, dengan berat hati dia meninggalkan balkon kamarnya dan menuju kamarnya bergabung dengan dua sahabatnya yang sedang duduk santai di _kotatsu_.

Ahh.. soal tempat tinggal, mereka bertiga memilih tinggal gratis di salah satu kerabat Sakura yang kebetulan juga salah satu dari guru di **_Konoha leaf_**.

"Sial, aa..aaa.. aku menyerah." Naruto menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja sambil berteriak frustasi. "Kakashi-_sensei _benar-benar kurang kerjaan, kenapa memberikan soal sebanyak ini, semuanya sulit-sulit."

Yamanaka Ino hanya memutar mata bosan, sudah ketiga kalinya Naruto berteriak-teriak di depannya. "Jangan teriak, orang di bawah bisa dengar. Lagian aku heran, bagaimana bisa kau yang otaknya pas-pas'an masuk kelas unggulan, sedangkan aku yang lebih pintar darimu masuk di kelas lain."

"Aaaaaa…. Apa maksudmu pas-pas'an? Aku lebih pintar darimu." Jawab Naruto penuh emosi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke muka Ino. Sakura memutar mata bosan, mulai lagi pertengkaran konyol duo kuning-pirang.

"Ish, buktinya menjawab empat soal saja tidak bisa."

"K-kau. Coba kau kerjakan soal-soal ini."

Naruto dengan semangat meletakkan buku soalnya di atas buku pelajaran Ino, dengan santainya nona Yamanaka melihat soal matematika milik Naruto dan dengan gerakan cepat meraih pensil serta kertas kosong di atas meja dan mulai focus mengerjakan. Sakura hanya mendesah melihat dua rekannya terlibat pembicaraan atau pertengkaran—yang menurutnya tidak penting itu—hanya bisa diam, soal yang menurut Naruto sulit itu ternyata di kerjakannya hanya dalam waktu lima belas menit, dan apa maksudnya banyak, soalnya hanya empat buah saja. Rasanya ingin sekali Sakura menggetok kepala kuning Naruto tapi di urungkannya, dia sedikit penasaran dengan reaksi Ino yang sok bisa mengerjakan itu.

...

...

**一緒**

...

...

5 menit .

..

15 menit.

…

3o menit.

….

Sakura mendengus geli melihat Ino dan kembali focus membaca buku tebal di tangannya, bukannya meremehkan si nona Yamanaka, tapikan kepintaran Ino itukan-

"He..he.. ternyata sulit juga ya."

-sama Pas-pas'an nya.

Naruto dengan senyum bangganya mulai meledek Ino yang hanya menyengir lebar. "Dasar tukang gossip, bisanya cuma omong besar."

"Apa katamu!"

**BRAAAKKK..**

"Bisakah kalian diam, aku sedang belajar." Sakura tetap fokus pada buku tebal di tangannya, setelah menggebrak meja yang membuat dua temannya terdiam.

Naruto dan Ino hanya bisa bergumam pelan sambil melirik gadis musim semi itu, mereka takut menghadapi Sakura yang kadang berlebihan kalau sedang emosi, bisa-bisa Sakura melempar ranjang miliknya pada mereka berdua.

Ino kembali focus pada buku pelajarannya sambil melirik diam-diam kearah Sakura, karena di lihat gadis Haruno tetap diam sambil membaca dan sama sekali tidak menunjukkan peningkatan Emosi, Ino akhirnya sedikit mengajak ngobrol.

"Hm..Sakura."

"Hn."

"Ini sudah empat hari di sekolah itu dan mereka belum melakukan apapun."

"Hn.''

"Sakura, kita harus bagaimana?"

Sakura menghentikan membacanya dan mendongak menatap Ino yang sedang manatapnya bingung. "Ikuti saja permainan mereka dan bertingkah senormal mungkin." Sakura menjawab ogah-ogahan.

"Ehh.. kenapa Sakura-_chan_?" Naruto yang diam-diam mendengarkan pembicaraan Ino, ikut protes dengan kata-kata Sakura.

"Kalian tak pernah mendengar nasehat para orang tua dulu." Sakura menatap datar dua temannya yang menggeleng bersamaan.

"Sudahlah, pokoknya kita diam saja dan **jangan melawan**." Ino yang awalnya ingin protes saat mendengar kata-kata Sakura tapi diurungkan niatnya saat melihat mata hijau Sakura yang tampak tegas.

"Ha'i." Ino dan Naruto menjawab kompak.

Mereka bertiga kembali dengan acara belajarnya, yang masih di selingi pertengkaran Naruto-Ino.

…

…

**_ISSHO_****_一緒_**

_**Disclamer © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning : typo, gajee, AU, dan lain sebagainya**_

_…_

_…_

_…_

Gadis cantik bersurai indigo itu melangkah anggun menyusuri koridor sekolah yang lumayan ramai dan berjalan menuju kelasnya. Wajahnya tetap datar memandang ke depan, semua sapaan dari murid-murid lain yang kebetulan bertemu di koridor pun, sama sekali tak di tanggapinya, dalam benak gadis cantik itu hanya secepatnya sampai di kelas. Dengan langkah semakin cepat gadis itu menuju kelasnya dan andai semua lebih meneliti lagi raut wajah gadis Hyuuga itu, wajah datarnya berubah tegang dan cemas entah karena apa, seperti ketakutan.

Sesampai di kelas Hinata mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruang kelas dan menemukan sekelompok gadis-gadis di pojokkan belakang yang sejenak menoleh ke arahnya tapi kemudian kembali focus pada kelompoknya,sepertinya membicarakan sesuatu. Hinata tak mempedulikannya dan bergegas menuju ke bangkunya, meski dia membatin heran, tak biasanya mereka datang pagi-pagi dan bergerombol seperti itu.

''Jadi kapan kita laksanakan.''

Hinata terdiam mendengarkan gadis-gadis itu bicara, entah kenapa dia merasa ingin tahu pembicaraan mereka dan melirik kearah gerombolan itu.

"Kita mulai istirahat siang ini."

"Baguslah aku tidak sabar pada si pink itu, seenaknya duduk di tempat special."

Tubuh Hinata menegang, entah siapa yang berbicara itu , sepertinya pembicaraan mereka seperti mengandung sesuatu dan dia yakin ini ada hubungannya dengan murid pertukaran yang kemarin datang, mengingat salah satu dari mereka menyebut 'si pink' dan hanya satu orang yang punya rambut pink di sekolah ini.

Hinata meremas rok miliknya, kedua telapak tangannya berkeringat, kedua mata peraknya mendongak kearah pintu saat mendengar seseorang –ah-dua orang melangkah memasuki kelas. **Pink dan kuning**, Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan, ya.. dia sangat mengerti dengan 'tempat special' itu, dan gadis pink itu dalam bahaya tapi haruskah dia menolongnya.

…

…

**一緒**

…

...

Uzumaki Naruto memasuki sekolahnya dengan semangat yang berlebihan menyapa murid-murid yang di temuainya di loker dan sepanjang koridor meski tak mendapat sapaan balik dari mereka, Naruto tetap senyum cerahnya. Sedangkan dua temannya yang berjalan di belakangnya hanya menatap bosan, sesekali merapatkan blazer mereka menghalau udara dingin.

"Sampai jumpa istirahat nanti, Sakura dan kau, Naruto-baka." Ino bergegas pergi ke kelasnya dan di balas anggukan Sakura serta lambaian penuh semangat dari Naruto tentu saja sambil menggerutu..

"Sakura-_chan_, kenapa kau lesu begitu?"

"Tidak-." Sakura memutar mata bosan melihat Naruto yang masih menyapa murid lain yang lewat di depannya, meski di alas decihan sinis dari mereka. "Dan bisakah kau hentikan tingkah konyolmu itu ,Naruto."

"Kenapa? Bukannya kau yang bilang bertingkah senormal mungkin." Naruto memasang wajah polos di depan Sakura.

"Ya..ya.. terserah kaulah."

Sakura membuka pintu kelas dan di ikuti Naruto di belakangnya. Naruto melihat sekeliling, dan menemukan beberapa murid perempuan yang berkelompok di belakang sedang melihat ke arahnya dengan seringai kecil di bibirnya. Naruto berjalan kearah bangkunya dan menemukan Hinta-teman sebangkunya yang menatapnya gelisah sambil meremas rok lipitnya. Eh.. Naruto mengernyit heran, Ada apa?

"O-oha-you." Hinata tersenyum terpaksa ke arah Naruto yang sudah duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ohayou mo, Hinata-_chan._" Naruto memasang senyum cerahnya lagi.

Sakura mengernyit heran dari bangkunya saat mendengar Naruto dengan lantangnya memanggil Hinata dengan tambahan_-chan__. D_alam batin gadis pink itu sedikit bertanya sejak kapan mereka dekat, setahunya Hinata selalu berwajah datar dan sama sekali tak peduli pada Naruto.

Hinata semakin meremas kencang roknya, entah kenapa perasaan khawatir hinggap di hatinya. Hati nuraninya berkata agar dia mengatakan pada Naruto soal gerombolan di belakang itu, tapi otaknya mengatakan diam saja toh dia tak mengenal dua murid baru itu, Hinata menundukkan kepala mengambil keputusan apa yang akan di ambilnya, dan ternyata-. "A-ano Namikaze-_san,_ bisakah kau-" Kata-kata Hinata terputus saat Naruto dengan suara kencang mengintrupsinya.

"Ish, Hinata_-chan__, b_ukannya sudah ku bilang panggil saja Naruto." Naruto tersenyum semakin lebar, tak biasanya gadis Hyuuga itu mengajaknya bicara apalagi sampai menyapa duluan.

_"_T-tapi-." Hinata mengutuk lidahnya Naruto yang selalu memotong kata-katanya.

"Aaa.. panggil aku NA-RU-TO."

"Haah.. baiklah, sekarang bolehkah aku bicara." Naruto mengangguk menatap kearah Hinata yang berwajah datar tapi gelisah ."Bisakah kau meminta Haruno-_san_ agar pindah tempat duduk."

Naruto mengernyit heran. Kenapa gadis di depannya ini dengan tiba-tiba meminta Sakura untuk pindah tempat duduk. "Kenapa?"

"Karena itu tempat special." Hinata berbicara sedikit pelan waktu mengatakan '_tempat special'_.

"Hmm... tempat special? Apa itu? Kenapa tak bicara pada Sakura langsung."

"Karena kau temannya."

"Kau juga bisa jadi temannya. Sakura_-__chan _itu orangnya sangat baik dan ramah."

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa." Suara Hinata mendadak naik membuat sekitarnya memandang kearahnya, dan itu membuatnya sedikit salah tingkah.

"Kau kenapa sih?"

"Pokoknya beritahu pada Haruno_-san__."_ Hinata menghadap kearah depan, tak peduli pada Naruto yang kebingungan."Dan berhentilah mengajak aku bicara."

Naruto hanya terbengong, bukannya gadis ini yang mengajaknya bicara duluan tapi sekarang dia dimarahi karena mengajak gadis Hyuuga itu bicara, sebenarnya di sini siapa yang salah bicara?. **Aneh,** pasti ada sesuatu? Naruto bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke bangku Sakura yang sedang membaca buku, Haah.. sedikit mendesah melihat kelakuan Sakura yang tidak bosannya membaca padahal baru sampai di kelas, dasar.. kutu buku.

…

…

**一緒**

…

...

"Sakura_-chan__."_

_"_Ada apa?" Sakura menatap Naruto yang berjalan kearahnya.

Naruto langsung duduk di sebelah Sakura yang masih kosong. "Teman sebangkumu lagi-lagi tidak masuk."

"Sepertinya begitu. Ada apa?"

"Ini soal Hinata_-__chan__. _Dia mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya kikuk, sampai sekarang dia tak mengerti maksud dari kata-kata Hinata.

"Sejak kapan kau akrab dengan Hyuuga."

"Kenapa? Aku juga ingin sedikit akrab dengan salah satu di antara mereka. Ahh.. aku ingin cerita sesuatu."

"Hn."

"Hinata-_chan_ bilang kau harus pindah dari tempat ini, karena bangku ini-." Naruto menunjuk meja di depan Sakura. "Tempat special."

"Tempat special? Apa maksudmu?" Sakura mengerutkan kedua alisnya membuat kacamata yang di kenakannya sedikit turun.

"Entahlah. Itu yang dia katakan."

"Aneh."

Sakura menutup bukunya dan terdiam mengerahkan otaknya untuk berpikir. Apa maksudnya dengan tempat special? Apa bangku ini sudah di tempati, sepertinya tidak karena Kakashi_-sensei_ menyuruhnya menempati bangku ini. Atau dulu ada murid yang mati bunuh diri di bangku ini, dan arwahnya selalu menghantui orang yang duduk dibangku ini, memikirkan itu membuat kulitnya merinding, karena dia takut yang namanya arwah dan itu bisa jadi itu alasannya tapi sedikit mustahil.

Atau **teman** sebangkunya ini, yang membuat bangku yang dia tempati jadi istimewa—itu bisa jadi. Tapi siapa yang duduk di sebelahnya?

Naruto sedikit heran dengan tingkah Sakura yang tadi kelihatan berpikir dan kini menoleh kearah meja yang di duduknya dengan wajah yang menyiratkan sesuatu.

"Naruto, apa kau tahu siapa yang duduk di sebelahku?"

Naruto hanya menggeleng."Mana aku tahu, bukannya aku juga murid baru sama denganmu.'

"Hn. Bisakah kau tanya pada Hyuuga-san."

"Kenapa tidak tanya pamanmu."

"Itu merepotkan."

"Itu sama saja senganku, kau tahu kan gadis itu sedikit sulit di ajak bicara." Naruto sedikit protes.

"Coba saja."

Naruto hanya bisa menerima permintaan atau perintah dari Sakura, dengan sedikit menggerutu dia berjalan kearah bangkunya kembali.

...

_..._

**_一緒_**

_..._

_..._

Yamanaka Ino memandang bosan sekelilingnya. Dia sudah duduk tenang di bangkunya tapi dia tak menemukan teman semejanya yang biasa berangkat duluan darinya. Ino mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh kelas, dan lagi-lagi semua murid memandangnya sinis sambil memperlihatkan seringai kecil padanya. Ino hanya memutar mata bosan, blue ocean nya bergerak memandang pintu kelas yang tertutup dan berharap akan terbuka dan pemuda itu yang akan memasukinya. **Konyol **kenapa dia mengharapkan pemuda itu, apa karena pemuda itu seorang yang mau beramah tamah padanya di sekolah ini ,atau ada sesuatu yang sudah terjadi padanya. Ino menggelengkan kepalanya mengusir sesuatu hal yang barusan dia pikirkan , dan kegiatannya itu terhenti,saat telinganya mendengar suara pintu di buka, tiba-tiba Ino tersenyum manis saat melihat seorang murid laki-laki berambut hitam klimis dengan senyum yang terpatri di bibirnya melangkah kearahnya.

"Ohayou, Ino-_chan__."_

"Ohayou mo, Sai_-__kun__. _Tumben berangkat telat."

"Aku bangun kesiangan." Sai duduk di sebelah Ino lalu mengeluarkan buku pelajaran pagi ini.

Ino tampak tersenyum malu-malu, melihat Shimura Sai yang tampak segar pagi ini membuat segaris merah timbul di pipi putihnya, sepertinya dia berhasil menemukan pria keren di sekolah ini.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu." Sai menoleh kearah Ino yang tampak tersenyum kearahnya

"Y-ya. Ada apa?" Ino langsung salah tingkah saat ketahuan melihat Sai, pipinya semakin bersemu merah, malu.

Sai hanya tersenyum balik sambil mngacak poni menjuntai milik Ino. "Dasar. Itu pertanyaanku kan. Ada apa kau mlihatku seperti itu,hm?"

Ino semakin salah tingkah, mana mungkin kan dia mengaku memperhatikan pemuda di sampingnya itu karena tertarik, bisa-bisa dia di anggap aneh oleh Sai. Ino merapikan poninya sambil berpikir mencari alasan untuk di katakan pada Sai. Ah.. ketemu.

_"_A-ano Sai-_kun__, _kenapa murid-murid melihatku seperti itu."

Sai mengikuti pandangan Ino yang melihat segerombol murid-murid perempuan yang melihat tidak suka kearahnya dan gadis pirang di sebelahnya. Sai memandang tajam ke arah murid-murid itu, gerombolan itu pun bubar ke tempat duduknya masing-masing, Ino yang melihatnya hanya heran.

"Biarkan saja. Mungkin mereka hanya iri pada kecantikan Ino-_chan__." _

"Ahh.. kau pintar sekali menggoda ya."

"Tidak. Ino-_chan_ memang cantik kok." Ino semakin salah tingkah, jemarinya menyisir poninya sambil malu-malu, wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Hmm. Lalu soal rumor murid pertukaran yang di bully itu, apa benar?"

"Entahlah."

Bersamaan jawaban Sai, suara bel masuk berbunyi, Ino yang ingin bertanya lebih lanjut terpaksa harus meredam pertanyaannya. Jawaban dari pemuda di sebelahnya tampak ambigu_, 'entahlah'_ benar-benar jawaban yang tidak masuk akal bagi Ino, sepertinya dia harus mencari info lebih banyak lagi. Ino hanya mendengus pelan dan terpaksa mengikuti pelajaran yang membosankan untuknya.

_'__Sepertinya harus benar-benar mengikuti permainan mereka, membosankan'_

_..._

_..._

**_一緒_**

_..._

_..._

Jam istirahat siang berkumandang, murid-murid yang tersiksa dengan perlajaran pagi ini, bergegas merapikan bukunya dan sesegera mungkin keluar dari kelas menikmati jam istirahat yang bagi mereka seperti surga—tak terkecuali Naruto yang segera menyeret Sakura ke kantin dan secepatnya memesan ramen yang di inginkannya, Sakura hanya memutar mata bosan, sudah biasa melihat tingkah Naruto soal ramen.

Sakura segera menduduki meja kosong berbentuk persegi dengan kursi yang mengitari setiap sisinya di tengah ruangan dan menunggu pesanannya yang di bawa serta oleh Naruto, itupun karena dia di paksa menyebutkan pesanannya oleh Naruto. Pandangannya menjelajah kantin yang sudah di penuhi oleh murid-murid lain, Sakura dapat melihat beberapa murid perempuan di kelas juga menduduki salah satu meja di kantin tak jauh dari mejanya, dan masih sama gadis pirang teman sekelasnya melihatnya sinis seperti waktu pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di kelas ,dan gadis itu duduk bersandingan dengan seorang murid perempuan bersurai merah berkacamata yang juga memandang sinis kearahnya. Sakura mendengus, haah- sekolah ini benar-benar sangat membosankan.

"Maaf menunggu lama." Ino yang baru datang langsung duduk di depan Sakura.

"Sakura-jidat. Mana Naruto." Ino mengikuti jari telunjuk Sakura kearah kerumunan, terlihat Naruto yang mencoba keluar tampak kesusahan membawa nampan yang di atasnya ada mangkuk besar yang dia tahu pasti isinya ramen—makanan favorit Naruto dan pesanan lain yang di yakininya milik Sakura.

"Kau tak pesan sesuatu."

"Nanti saja." Ino menjawab sambil memperbaiki rambut kuncirannya.

Naruto berjalan kearah meja yang di tempati dua sahabatnya, dan segera menaruh nampannya.

"Itadakimasu." Dengan seyum lebar Naruto mengawali acara makannya dan segera membelah sumpit , dan menyumpit mie di mangkuknya dan mengarahkan ke mulutnya. "kwaliwan twidwak mwakwan."

Sakura hanya mendengus geli kemudian mulai memakan sandwich yang dia pesan.

...

...

**一緒**

...

...

Seorang bersurai merah panjang berjalan sempoyongan dengan nampan yang tampak penuh, dengan diam-diam dan langkah pelan dia berhenti di belakang Sakura, sementara dari arah belakang gadis merah itu seorang gadis lain bersurai merah pucat dengan tangan di rentangkan di depan dan sengaja mendorong punggung gadis merah itu. Bagai gerakan slow motion, nampan penuh yang di pegang gadis merah itu menyeruduk kepala Sakura dan semua isi nampan itu tumpah ke atas kepala pink Sakura serta berhamburan ke meja bahkan masuk kedalam mangkok ramen Naruto yang masih setengah.

Braakk... praang..

Sakura yang masih menguyah sandwich di mulutnya, merasakan sesuatu menubruk kepala bagian belakangnya membuatnya terhuyung ke depan lalu sesuatu yang basah menimpa rambut pinknya dan mengalir kedagu menuju seragamnya, bersamaan dengan itu kedua _emerald _Sakura terbelalak saat melihat benda beraneka ragam berjatuhan di depannya bahkan mendarat sempurna di mangkuk Naruto.

'_Sudah di mulai ya'_ Batin Sakura sambil meringis merasakan nyeri di kepala belakangnya.

Naruto hanya melongo saat sesuatu seperti benda segitiga putih dengan corak hitam di salah satu sisi masuk ke dalam ramennya dan melumer jadi satu, Naruto mendongak untuk melihat apa yang terjadi saat mendengar sesuatu yang jatuh dan pecah , benda putih yang sama jatuh di mangkuknya berhamburan di meja, piring bekas yang berada di depan Sakura serta nampan serta gelas pecah di lantai. Dari semua itu hal yang membuatnya kaget penampilan Sakura yang menunduk dengan rambut dan seragam basah serta penuh dengan benda hijau seperti sayuran.

"M-maaf, aku tak sengaja."

Ino yang kaget dengan keadaan segera melihat pelaku di belakang Sakura. Gadis merah berkacamata dengan senyum kecil yang terlihat seperti seringai bagi Ino.

'_akhirnya mereka ...haah.. hari teraniaya tiba' _

...

...

...

_**to be continue**_

...

...

...

* * *

_Hai.. hai..._

_Ha..ha.. ;-D ... tau ga aku sempat salah bikin summary.. maaf, aku terlalu was-was alias takut, dan lebih salahnya lagi, ternyata banyak typo di sini.. TIDAAAKKKKKK... maaf- aku ga tau kalau waktu itu ga baca fict ku sendiri._

_Oh ya.. anggap aja... setting ceritanya ini di kota Tokyo... OKE... dan soal pairing aku salah lagi,pairing tu yang sebenarnya **Sasusaku, Naruhina, Saino.** maaf.. sekali lagi.{Salahnya banyak banget ya}_

_Dan chap depan di mulai NaruSakuIno di bully.. nih. lanjutin bacanya ya..Minna._

_Waktunya balas review;_

**_Eysha cherryblossom;_**

_Ha..ha.. maap...__ aku emang salah__ waktu itu aku sedikit gugup, tapi langsung ku benerin kok. terima kasih repiew lagi._

**_Anita nuruifatma;_**

_TYpo... banyak banget di chap kemarin. aku sempat schook baca sendiri.  
_

_terima kasih sudah di ingatkan._

**_Lala. yoichi 1;_**

_Oke... di lanjut nih._

**_Yuka Namikaze;_**

_Udah update nih, baca lagi ya.. trima kasih._

**_Akasaka Ryuunosuke;_**

_Lanjuut.. oke.. silahkan.. di baca ._

_makasih. ;)_

**_Icha;_**

_Arigatou.. ini udah di lanjut.._

_semoga masih penasaran aja... ..;p_

**_Fii-san;_**

_Terima kasih.. silahkan di baca lagi...  
_

_repiew lagi._

**_Anka-chan;_**

_yak.. ni udah.. silahkan di lanut.._

_repiew lagi ya._

**_Arufi Rizuki Yoshida;_**

_Uwaah..a..oke... jangan sampai lupa.. kalo lupa aku tagih ni..#becanda._

_update..udah nih._

**_Mina Jasmine;_**

_Uwaah... SIIIPP... ikutin trus ya.. ;D_

_Mumpung liburan.. oke aku update langsung nih.._

_Salam kenal juga .._

**_amexki chan gak log;_**

_yap.. yang kemarin anggap masih prolog juga boleh. _

_review ya. makasih_

_..._

_..._

_..._

**_Dan akhir kata saya ucapkan... _**

**_Terima Kasih banyak.. teman-teman jangan lupa repie lagi._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_KDR'4'7'14_**

**_..._**

**_..._**


	3. Chapter 3

Hai….hai.. Minna,

Akhirnya aku bisa lanjut juga, maaf ya … yang udah nunggu lama fict ini, baru bisa lanjutin soalnya banyak banget halangan dan rintangan menerpa diriku ini (#hoeek#kumat). Oh.. ya teman-teman ada yang aku ralat lagi nih, chap kemarin tu banyak yang salah tulis semisal sekolah barunya si NaruSakuIno tuh, kemarin sampai chap 2 aku nulis **KONOHA LEAF SCHOOL **ya, sebenarnya yang bener tuh HIDDEN LEAF SCHOOL tapi ya udahlah nanggung di terusin aja.. Maaf-maaf ya…

Ya sudahlah.. semoga setelah ini lancar-lancar saja.

Silahkan di baca

…

…

**Chapter; 3**

…

…

Suara tawa terdengar menggema di ruangan persegi bercat cream itu, sangat berbanding dengan suasana luar yang menghening karena waktu memang memasuki jam malam. Tiga manusia berbeda gender dan surai yang ada di dalam ruangan itu sama sekali tak mempedulikan waktu yang merapat tengah malam, ketiganya terlihat masih sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing dengan ekspresi berbeda pula antara satu dengan yang lain, meski saat ini mereka duduk bersebelahan di karpet.

Mari kita lihat kegiatan mereka, si gadis _pink-_**Sakura Haruno** tampak berwajah serius dengan alis saling bertaut sedang menikmati novel bersampul merah miliknya, si pemuda _kuning-_**Naruto Namikaze** tampak menyengir dengan mata berbinar-binar menatap cup ramen instannya yang mengepul uap panas di meja depannya, sedangkan si _pirang-_**Ino Yamanaka** yang duduk di dekat Naruto hanya menatap bosan layar laptop di atas meja di depannya.

Tunggu , jika mereka berwajah seperti itu jadi siapa yang tertawa? Meski Naruto masih setia menyengir lebar tapi itu di lakukan tanpa suara. Mungkinkah hantu? Hantu kan suka muncul malam hari-katanya sih.

"Berhentilah tertawa. Kau membuatku muak." Ino mendengus kesal menatap lawan bicaranya di layar laptop yang sedang tertawa.

Yup.. mereka sedang melakukan _SKYPE l_(#namanya itu ya, coz author ga tau#) dengan seseorang di sana dan sama seperti kemarin, mereka bertiga berkumpul di kamar milik Sakura, dan ternyata suara tawa tadi berasal dari lawan bicara Ino, seorang gadis manis bercepol. Ino mengernyit sebal, setelah dengan gamblangnya dia bercerita soal insiden tadi siang di sekolah, si pendengar malah langsung tertawa tak berhenti.

"Maaf Ino. Aku hanya membayangkan saja, kalian di jahili." Gadis itu masih tertawa kecil, sedang Ino memutar mata bosan. "Apalagi Sakura yang jadi korban pertama. Mengerikan."

"Ya, mereka semua _jerk._ Andai saja waktu itu kau lihat, seberapa menyedihkannya penampilan Sakura." Ino melirik kearah Sakura dan di balasan decihan tak suka si gadis musim semi itu. "Dan lihatlah hasil karya mereka pada wajahku yang mulus." Ino mengangkat poni pirang menjuntainya dan terlihatlah sebuah lebam kebiruan di dahinya yang tertutup poni panjangnya.

Ino menggeram marah mengingat kejadian tadi siang di sekolah, setelah insiden Sakura yang terkena siraman makanan di kantin. Ino bermaksud membantu membersihkan seragam Sakura di toilet tapi belum sempat dia keluar dari kantin, seseorang dengan sengaja menjulurkan kakinya tepat saat dia melangkah, alhasil dia langsung oleng menubruk depan dan tepat jidatnya mengenai sudut meja. Sakura yang melihatnya mendelik kaget waktu melihat Ino tersungkur merintih kesakitan sambil memegang dahinya, dan bersamaan itu terdengar lengkingan tawa dari seluruh kantin, Naruto yang melihat kejadian itu bergegas membawa keduanya ke ruang kesehatan.

…

…

Mengingat kejadian itu, rasanya Ino ingin sekali menguliti seluruh siswa yang sudah menertawakannya, ini sebuah penghinaan untuknya dan Ino tidak akan membiarkannya meski bukan saat ini membalasnya, bukannya pembalasan lebih kejam daripada perbuatan.

"Ah. Sayang sekali wajah yang kau banggakan sudah ternoda. Aku turut berduka cita. Pig."

"Cih. Mereka harus terima akibatnya."

"Jadi dibalas?"

Ino menghela nafas panjang, sambil melirik kearah Sakura yang masih asyik dengan bukunya. "Tidak. Sakura melarangnya."

"Kenapa?" Gadis bercepol itu mengernyit heran, dan di jawab gedikkan bahu oleh Ino. "Ah ya Ino, apa kau sudah dapat incaran di sana?"

Ino tersenyum senang melupakan emosi sesaatnya tadi. "Tentu saja. Tenten"

Tenten si gadis bercepol yang merupakan teman sejak kecil dari trio NaruSakuIno, dan dia itu salah seorang murid **Konoha Leaf Shcool** yang jadi salah satu siswa rotasi tukar pelajar dan di tempatkan di sekolah lama trio NaruSakuIno—**Niitsu High shcool**. Dan selama ini Tenten yang memberi informasi tentang KLS kepada Ino termasuk tentang pembully'an itu.

Ino langsung bicara panjang lebar tentang seseorang di Konoha Leaf, incaran yang di maksud Tenten bukan musuh tapi-

"Siapa?"

" Orangnya tampan sekali, dia juga sangat sopan padaku, tidak seperti murid yang lain. Namanya Shimura Sai. Kau kenal?"

-cowok keren. Itulah incaran sebenarnya untuk Yamanaka Ino.

"Aaa. Aku kenal si muka tembok itu. Kau bercanda? Keren mananya? Dia itu menyebalkan.." Tenten tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Ino yang tadi tersenyum malu-malu tapi tak berapa lama kemudian berubah garang saat Tenten mengatakan 'muka tembok'.

"Apa maksudmu dengan muka tembok? Dan siapa yang kau maksud menyebalkan, haah?"

Tenten dengan segera mengalihkan pembicaraan kearah lain, mengenal Ino sejak dulu cukup membuatnya mengerti jika dia berdebat atau bahkan menghina cowok incaran Ino , akan berbuntut panjang.

"A-a . Di kelas Sakura juga ada cowok keren kan? Julukannya _Prince charming of KLS__. _Sudah bertemu?."

"Hee, benarkah? Siapa? Sakura tidak cerita apapun. Namanya siapa?" Ino yang begitu mendengar kata 'prince charming' langsung kembali melupakan emosinya, Sakura meski dia fokus pada buku tapi juga mengikuti pembicaraan Tenten-Ino hanya bias menghela nafas , melihat Ino yang semangat mendengar kata cowok.

"Dia murid paling pintar di sekolah, sainganmu Sakura-_chan_. Namanya Sasuke U-." Perkataan Tenten terputus mendengar teriakan Naruto.

"Kenyaaaanggg." Naruto berteriak senang sambil mengelus perutnya yang membesar, kemudian ikut bergabung di depan laptop, Ino yang di geser secara paksa oleh Naruto hanya mendecih pelan. "Ah, Tenten, bagaimana di sana?"

Tenten, gadis bercepol itu tersenyum manis sambil mengacungkan jempol kanannya. ''Aman. Aku bisa mengendalikan yang di sini."

"Jika mereka macam-macam bilang saja padaku." Naruto tersenyum lebar, Ino yang ada di sampingnya hanya memutar mata bosan.

'_Sok kuat' _batin Ino bosan dan tak bertanya lagi tentang cowok keren pada Tenten, mungkin moodnya jadi buruk karena suara Naruto.

'_Sasuke? Siapa?' _batin gadis pink itu, rupannya diam-diam dia juga menyimak serius pembicaraan para sahabatnya.

…

…

"Tenten. Ada lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan? Ini sudah malam." Sakura yang sepertinya menyudahi acara membacanya menatap layar laptop di depan Ino, tapi masih di posisi awal dia duduk.

"Ah ya. Bolehkah aku minta tolong?" Tenten tersenyum kecil melihat Sakura. Sungguh tipe Sakura, langsung _to the point._

"Hn?"

"Bisakah kalian berteman dengan salah satu murid perempuan di sana? Dia juga satu kelas denganmu,Saku." Tenten mengambil nafas panjang. Memejamkan mata sejenak kemudian menatap ke depan, tepat kearah mata hijau Sakura yang masih bergeming di tempatnya. "Dia anak yang baik, sebenarnya dia juga ramah tapi sedikit pemalu dan penakut. Ku harap kalian bisa menjadikannya teman."

"Siapa namanya?" Ino menatap serius kearah layar laptop.

"Namanya Hyuuga Hinata."

"Heeeeee."

"Tolong bertemanlah dengan Hinata Hyuuga."

…

…

...

_**ISSHO **__**一緒**_

_**Disclamer **____**Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning; typo, gajee, AU, OOC dan lain sebagainya**_

…

…

_**Don't Like Don't Read**_

…

…

Rumah bertingkat dua bercat putih itu terlihat ramai akhir-akhir ini. Rumah yang di huni pria single bermasker itu, yang biasanya sepi kini terlihat ceria sejak kedatangan tiga remaja itu, setiap pagi awalan untuk beraktivitas dan sore hari menjelang malam, sudah dapat di pastikan suara candaan dan teriakkan kesal sering membahana dari dalam rumah itu bahkan tetangga sekitar sering merasa terganggu. Seperti pagi ini-

Meja makan yang biasa sepi itu kini tampak ramai, tiga remaja yang berseragam sama itu sedang terlibat percakapan yang entah tentang apapun itu, tapi yang jelas itu bukan soal pelajaran maupun sekolah, mereka bertiga terlihat keasyikkan tanpa melihat waktu yang semakin mendekati jam sekolah. Seorang pria dewasa bersurai silver yang berdiri di dapur hanya tersenyum melihat ke arah ruang makan yang di tempati tiga bocah itu, lalu manik hitamnya melirik ke arah jam yang menempel di dinding kemudian kembali kearah ruang makan. Yah- meski mereka sangat berisik tapi pria dewasa itu sama sekali tak keberatan, dia yang tinggal sendiri di rumah dua tingkat ini memang sangat kesepian sejak dulu tapi sejak kedatangan keponakannya dan dua sahabatnya, rumah yang biasanya sepi ini menjadi sangat ramai.

"Baiklah. Apa kalian akan tetap mengobrol di sini? Atau berangkat sekolah?" suara baritone dalam khas lelaki dewasa berkumandang menghentikan tawa dari tiga bocah tadi.

"Ck. Kenapa cepat sekali sih? Aku kan masih lapar." Ucap Naruto sambil melahap sandwich di tangannnya.

"Mau makan apa lagi semua sudah kau habiskan?" Ino hanya memutar mata bosan sambil melihat kearah piring kosong di tengah meja. "Kau rakus. Aku dan Sakura saja baru makan sepotong."

Naruto hanya menyegir lebar, omongan Ino memang benar, dia sudah menghabiskan semua roti sandwich dalam waktu cepat sedangkan yang lain makan sepotong saja baru habis.

"Bukannya Kakashi Ji-_san_ harus berangkat juga?" Sakura bangkit berdiri setelah menghabiskan sarapan paginya.

Hatake Kakashi yang menjabat sebagai guru matematika di KLS dan juga sebagai paman dari Haruno Sakura hanya menghela nafas. Dan soal hubungan kekeluargaan mereka, hanya Ino, Naruto dan para guru di sekolah yang tahu, sementara di depan murid-murid lain di sekolah ,mereka akan berperan menjadi orang asing sebatas guru dan murid saja.

"Hmm. Aku masih ada urusan? Kalian berangkat saja duluan." Pria bersurai perak itu tersenyum meski tak kelihatan karena tertutup masker.

"Palingan kau ingin membaca buku oranye anehmu itu kan." Naruto ikut berdiri dan merapikan bajunya.

PLETAK.

"_Ittai..__ sakit__" _Naruto langsung meringis memegang kepalannya yang barusan terkena jitakanmau maut dari _sensei_nya.

"Ini bukan buku aneh. Buku ini bisa menambah pengetahuan." Kakashi mengeluarkan sebuah benda persegi berwarna kuning oranye dengan tulisan '_icha-icha' _dari saku celananya dan menatapnyadengan mata berbinar-binar.

Tiga bocah itu hanya ber_sweatdrop_ ria melihat tingkah gurunya yang kelihatan seperti maniak.

"Cih. Dasar _pervert. _Pantas saja sampai sekarang belum punya istri,"

PLETAK.

"_Ittai… Sensei _sakit." Naruto sekali lagi meringis sakit mengelus kepala kuningnya.

Kakashi hanya menyipitkan matanya memandang kearah Naruto yang sama sekali tak menunjukkan raut takutnya. Sakura dan Ino hanya mendesah melihat kelakuan mereka, lalu bergegas memakai jaket tebal untuk melindungi dari angin musim gugur dan segera keluar dari rumah tanpa peduli dua orang yang masih bertengkar itu.

…

…

Shimura Sai berjalan pelan kearah kelas dengan senyum yang biasa hadir di wajah tampannya, sesekali dia menundukkan kepala saat beberapa siswi menyapanya di koridor bahkan ada yang memanggilnya manja dari kejauhan tapi sama sekali tak di pedulikannya. Baginya ini sudah jadi resiko sebagai Sai yang merupakan salah satu dari idola sekolah yang banyak di incar para murid perempuan, bukannya dia menginginkannya tapi mau bagaimana lagi jika para siswi di sekolahnya sudah mengidolakannya.

Sai menghentikan jalannya saat melihat seseorang yang di kenalnya sedang berjalan di depannya , surai hitam indigo panjang yang berayun selaras dengan langkahnya yang sedikit cepat. "Hinata."

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya saat terdengar suara familiar yang memanggilnya dari belakang, dengan segera dia menoleh melihat siapa yang memanggilnya meski dia sudah bisa menebak siapa orangnya.

"Ohayou Sai-kun." Hinata tersenyum menyapa Sai yang berjalan kearahnya dengan senyum tipis seperti biasa.

"Ohayou mo." Sai berjalan mendekati Hinata, dan berjalan berdampingan meneruskan langkah menuju kelas mereka. "Jadi dia belum datang, bukannya mestinya hari ini sudah masuk."

Hinata tersenyum kecil, semua murid yang menyapa mereka berdua hanya terdiam dengan segaris merah di pipi melihat gadis Hyuuga itu tersenyum , mengingat dia selalu berwajah dingin di depan yang lain. "Entahlah, kemarin dia bilang akan sekolah tapi tak taulah."

"Haah.. padahal banyak sekali yang menanti kedatangannya di sekolah."

"Ya. Semua para _fansgirl_ nya." Hinata dan Sai tersenyum sambil terus berjalan.

"Emm..Hinata-chan, kurasa kau lebih cocok tersenyum daripada berwajah dingin seperti biasanya."

Hinata yang awalnya tersenyum langsung berhenti dan senyum di wajahnya langsung pudar di gantikan wajah datar. "Jangan bercanda. Aku tidak mau memperlihatkan hal seperti itu pada orang lain lagi, Sai-kun."

"Sekarang berbeda dengan yang dulu, ada kami yang akan melindungimu." Sai mengelus puncak kepala Hinata sambil tersenyum tulus.

"T-tapi a-aku-." Hinata menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Sai.

"Haah. Baiklah, jika terjadi sesuatu bilang saja langsung padaku."

Hinata yang melihat senyum tulus dari Sai turut tersenyum bahagia, memperlihatkan senyum tulus untuk sahabat tak masalahkan. Sai dan dia yang merupakan sahabat terbaiknnya, yang akan selalu melindunginya dan menerimanya.

"Ah. Dua dari murid baru masuk ke kelas mu." Hinata mengangguk. "Ku dengar salah satu dari mereka punya nilai tertinggi di sekolah lama mereka."

"Mereka dari Niigata." Hinata tertawa kecil, dan itu tak terlewatkan di manik hitam Sai.

"Kota di pinggir laut ya. Hmm,salah satu dari mereka masuk ke kelasku. Hinata, kau tertarik dengan salah satu mereka?" Sai tersenyum pada Hinata.

"T-tidak. A-aku c-Cuma." Hinata menunduk, entah menyembunyikan apa tapi dari pandangan Sai terlihat semu kemerahan di pipinya.

"Ku dengar salah satunya laki-laki." Hinata hanya mengangguk. "Kau suka?"

"T-tidak m-mungkin S-sai _kun._"

"Kenapa? Tidak masalah kan jika kau suka dengan orang itu."

Wajah Hinata berubah sendu, 'suka' rasanya gadis indigo itu kesulitan untuk mengerti kata itu, berteman saja dia enggan apalagi menyukai seseorang, meski saat ini dia punya dua sahabat baik, ya—baginya dua sahabat nya itu cukup untuknya. Sai yang melihat perubahan mood Hinata, sedikit menyesal, mengenal Hinata sejak dulu membuatnya mengerti apa yang membuat gadis cantik itu bersikap dingin pada semua orang terkecuali untuknya dan seorang lagi.

"Ku dengar si pemilik nilai tertinggi itu seorang gadis."

Hinata mengangguk, dia tahu Sai mencoba mengembalikan moodnya kembali ."Ya. Sepertinya sahabatku akan memiliki saingan, nilai-nilainya hampir sama dengannya."

"Benarkah. Sepertinya jadi seru, kau tahu kan sifatnya tidak suka kalah. Semoga saja gadis itu akan baik-baik saja."

Hinata mengangguk dan meneruskan perjalanannya sampai di depan kelas XII A dia pun berpisah dengan Sai penghuni kelas XII B sebelahnya.

…

…

Sakura dan Ino berjalan di koridor sekolah menuju kearah loker, mengambil beberapa barang yang di perlukan untuk hari ini. Karena Ino dan Sakura tidak sekelas, jadinya loker mereka pun terpisah agak jauh, dengan segera Ino menuju ke arah lokernya dan mengambil beberapa buku pelajaran lalu bergegas menuju kearah Sakura yang entah kenapa mematung di depan loker , seperti tak berniat membukannya.

"Memangnya loker itu bisa terbuka jika kau pandang begitu saja." Ino memutar mata bosan. "Cepat buka, bukannya tadi kau bilang ingin cepat masuk kelas."

Sakura tak juga membuka lokernya, entah kenapa dia punya firasat ada sesuatu di dalam lokernya saat ini.

"Ada sesuatu." Sakura melirik kearah Ino, si gadis pirang hanya mengernyit bingung mengartikan dua kata ambigu dari Sakura. "Ada sesuatu di dalam lokerku. Kau tak dengar mereka tertawa di belakang?"

Ino langsung melihat sekeliling, dan benar saja, di balik koridor menuju dalam sekolah, segerombol gadis tertawa sambil melihat kearahnya. Ino hanya memutar mata bosan, pasti mereka sudah merencanakan sesuatu dan itu pasti akan sangat merugikan.

"Mau di buka?"

"Hn."

"Ya sudah. Cepat buka." Ino yang tidak sabaran segera menarik knop loker Sakura dan bersamaan itu sesuatu berhamburan keluar jatuh ke lantai. Karena memang loker tak di pasang kunci hanya pintu yang menutup jadi seseorang bisa memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam loker.

BRUK..SRAK..BRUK.

Ino hanya melongo melihat sesuatu yang jatuh di bawah Sakura. Bungkus roti, wadah bekas jus buah, dedaunan kering yang jelas semua itu sampah bekas yang seharusnya di buang ke tempat sampah, kini berjatuhan dari loker milik gadis pink itu. Sakura sendiri hanya mendesah pasrah melihat sampah-sampah yang berjatuhan dari lokernya, marah—tentu saja, siapa yang mau loker pribadinya di jadikan tempat sampah tapi mau bagaimana lagi di tempat ini dia harus berperan baik-baik setidaknya sampai saatnya tiba.

"Siapa yang sudah menaruh ini semua?" Ino bergidik ngeri melihat banyaknya sampah yang masih berjubel di loker.

"Yang jelas bukan aku."

Suara tawa jelas-jelas terdengar di telinga Sakura, bahkan beberapa siswa yang berjalan melewatinya pun dengan sengaja melempar gumpalan kertas kearah kepala pink Sakura. Ino yang melihatnya menggeram, dia langsung beranjak kearah siswa yang melempar kertas tadi tapi langsung di tahan oleh Sakura.

"Lepaskan tanganku. Jidat."

"Jangan membuat keributan. Di sini kita harus menjaga nama baik sekolah kita." Ino hanya mendengus sebal.

Sakura membersihkan sisa-sisa sampah dalam lokernya dan menemukan sesuatu yang menempel di atas novel miliknya—kertas putih yang sengaja di temple di sampul novel. Sakura mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya, Ino yang penasaran apa yang di baca Sakura , akhirnya ikut membaca.

_**Cepat dari tempat lain, NERD**_

_**Jika tak ingin celaka.**_

"Apa maksudnya?" Ino hanya menatap heran kertas di tangan Sakura. Gadis Haruno itu sendiri hanya mengendikkan bahu binggung.

"Entahlah." Sakura berjongkok meraih sampah di lantai tapi belum sempat di memegangnya, suara panggilan yang mengisyaratkan namanya menggema di area loker sekolah.

"HARUNO SAKURA. YAMANAKA INO"

…

…

"HARUNO SAKURA. YAMANAKA INO''

Sakura dan Ino segera menoleh keasal suara. Seorang pria dewasa berpakaian ala guru sekolahan dengan wajah penuh dengan bekas luka berjalan kearah mereka berdua wajah menyimpan emosi, ya—Sakura dan Ino mengenal pria tadi yang merupakan salah satu _sensei_nya yang bertugas sebagai pengawas lingkungan sekolah, Morino Ibiki. Ino yang berdiri di samping Sakura langsung menggenggam jemari Sakura, jujur saja mereka sangat tidak ingin berurusan dengan guru killer satu ini dan seketika dua gadis yang sedang berdiri di depan loker itu merasakan firasat buruk.

"Saku, aku punya firasat buruk." Ino berbisik pada Sakura dan di balas anggukkan. Mereka berdua berdiri dan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang sudah kalian lakukan? Membuang sampah sembarangan, haah." Suara Ibiki menggelegar di area loker, membuat murid-murid yang melihatnya sedikit merinding ketakutan. Siapa yang tidak mengenal _sensei_ satu ini, selalu mengawasi para murid sampai bagian terkecil pun dan jika ada seorang saja yang melanggar peraturan sekolah dapat di pastikan hukuman sadis siap menanti.

"S-soal i-ni bisa kami jelaskan, Ibiki-_sensei. _Bukan kami pelakunya, maksudku sampah-sampah ini sudah ada di dalam loker Sakura dan saat kami buka pintu loker, sampahnya berjatuhan.'' Ino menjawab takut-takut.

"Mereka bohong Ibiki-_sensei. _Tadi kami lihat mereka dengan sengaja membuang sampah di sini."

Ino menatap tajam seorang siswi berambut merah berkacamata mendekati mereka dengan seringai kecil di wajahnya. Ino mengenali gadis merah itu, gadis yang sama dengan pelaku kejadian kemarin di kantin, dan dia juga salah satu dari gerombolan siswi yang tertawa di belakangnya tadi. Ckk.. gadis merah ini ingin membuat masalah dengannya, Ino menggeram marah, kedua tangannya mengepal erat.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau dan-." Gadis merah itu mengacungkan jari telunjuk kearah Ino lalu kearah wajah Sakura. "Si kutu buku . Dengan sengaja menyebar sampah ini."

"KAU." Ino mendesis marah, semua yang di katakan si gadis merah hanyalah fitnah dan Ino sangat yakin pelaku sebenarnya adalah gadis ini. "Ini pasti perbuatanmu."

"Haah. Sekarang kau menuduhku, dasar anak kampung." Murid-murid mulai berkumpul melihat, suara tawa dan cemoohan untuk Sakura dan Ino mulai terdengar.

Ino menggeram marah, 'anak kampung' sebutan itu membuatnya cukup terhina, meski dia berasal dari kota kecil di pinggiran laut, yang tentu saja berbeda dengan tempatnya tinggal sekarang di tengah ibukota, Niigata—tempat tinggalnya dulu tidak kalah maju dari Tokyo, bahkan pemandangan di sana jauh lebih indah dari Tokyo yang penuh gedung-gedung tinggi. Lagipula, **Niitsu High School**-sekolah lamanya tidak kalah maju meski jauh lebih megah dari **Konoha Leaf School**.

"K-kau-."

"DIAAMM." Ibiki berteriak menghentikan pertikaian dua muridnya itu, sebelum hal-hal yang tak di inginkan terjadi, biasalah pertarungan ala wanita-main cakar dan jambak—dan bila itu terjadi maka akan sulit memisahkan mereka berdua.

"T-tapi _Sensei _ini bukan salah kami." Ino masih mencoba membela diri.

"Aku bilang DIAM." Ibiki menatap tajam kearah Ino.

"T-tapi kan -." Ino tidak jadi melanjutkan perkataannya, saat manik hijau itu melirik tajam kearahnya dari balik lensa.

"Gomen Ibiki-_sensei. _Kami akan membersihkan sampah-sampah ini." Sakura berojigi di depan Ibiki.

Ibiki melirik kearah Sakura yang sejak tadi diam , kini berojigi di depannya.

Sebenarnya dia cukup penasaran dengan keponakan dari salah satu guru di tempatnya bekerja ini, yang dia dengar gadis pink ini memiliki nilai tertinggi di sekolah lamanya. Selain itu sejak tadi gadis pink ini tak juga mencoba untuk membela diri, hanya gadis pirang di sampingnya yang tetap ngotot merasa tak bersalah, bukannya dia tak ambil peduli pembelaan dari Yamanaka Ino tapi melihat sampah yang tersebar di bawahnya membuatnya sedikit sangsi dengan gadis pirang itu, apalagi Sakura Haruno sama sekali tak menyangkalnya, mereka murid baru tapi sudah melanggar peraturan, mereka berdua pantas di hokum kan.

"Kau tak mencoba membela diri. Haruno."

"_Iie. _Saya akan menerima hukuman dari anda."

"Sakura." Sakura melirik lagi kearah Ino. Gadis pirang itu kembali terdiam.

"Baiklah, kalian ku hukum membantu di perpustakaan setelah pulang sekolah nanti. Kalian mengerti."

"Ha'i." Sakura dan Ino menjawab bebarengan. Ibiki segera melangkah pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, utnuk memeriksa area sekolah yang lain tapi belum sempat dia beranjak suara lain mengintrupsinya.

"_Sensei,_ kenapa mereka hanya di hukum membantu di perpustakaan? Mereka melanggar peraturan, harusnya mereka di hukum lebih berat lagi."

"Benar mereka kan melakukan pelanggaran." Suara murid-murid lain mulai terdengar mencela Sakura dan Ino.

"Seharusnya di hukum berat." Suara lain menimpali, Karin yang melihat ada teman untuk memojokkan dua murid baru itu menyeringai senang.

"Berhenti bicara, Uzumaki Karin. Atau kau juga ingin di hukum."

Karin—si gadis merah menundukkan kepala, di hukum—cih, dia sangat tidak menginginkannya tapi dia masih ingin menjahili dua anak baru itu. "G-gomen _Sensei_."

"Cepat masuk ke kelas masing-masing. Sekarang juga."

Ibiki Morino berjalan menjauh dan belok di koridor yang menuju tengah sekolah. Area loker menghening, Sakura dan Ino bergegas membersihkan sampah-sampah sedangkan murid yang lain mulai membubarkan diri kembali menuju kelas masing-masing.

Karin berjalan angkuh kearah Sakura dan Ino, dan berdiri tepat di depan Sakura dengan tangan menyilang di depan dada, si gadis Haruno yang merasa ada seseorang yang berdiri di depannya itu, segera menengadah menatap kearah Karin. "Dengar _nerd _sebaiknya kau turuti kata-kata di kertas itu, jika tidak-." Karin melihat di depan Sakura ada bekas jus kotak, dengan menggeram dia menghentakkan kakinya ke kotak bekas jus tadi hingga menjadi gepeng. Lalu menendangnya kearah Sakura dan beranjak pergi. "Kau akan jadi seperti ini. Ingat itu, _jaa~_."

"_Kuso._ Berani sekali dia berbuat begitu." Ino yang akan berdiri menyusul Karin, lagi-lagi di hentikan oleh tangan Sakura yang mencengkeram pergelangannya. "Lepas tanganku. Jidat."

"Berhenti Ino. Kau mau membiarkanku mengurusi ini sendiri?." Sakura menatap jijik kumpulan sampah yang masih tercecer di sekitarnya.

"T-tapi dia sudah menghinamu." Ino masih tak terima perlakuan Karin.

"Biarkan saja, dia bias kita urus nanti. Sekarang kita urusi sampah ini."

"Haah. Baik-baik Sakura-_sama_, kita akan mengikuti permainanmu."

Mereka kembali berkutat dengan sampah, setelah selesei membuang sampah, mereka bergegas masuk ke kelas masing-masing, dan tentu saja mereka telat masuk, tapi karena beralasan di hukum oleh Ibiki Morino akhirnya mereka berdua di perbolehkan masuk ke kelas masing-masing.

…

…

…

Sepanjang pelajaran Sakura hanya mendesah bosan, dari pagi sampai akhir jam sekolah dia hanya bisa diam di bangkunya sendiri—ya hanya sendiri karena teman sebangkunya lagi-lagi tidak masuk sekolah, meskipun adapun belum tentu juga dia mau akrab dengan teman sebangkunya, hanya saja jika ada orang di sampingnya kan tidak sepi begini.

Lagipula, aneh saja sepertinya pihak sekolah juga tak mencoba mencari tahu dari murid lain. Sakura penasaran sebenarnya teman sebangkunya ini anak yang seperti apa? Laki-laki kah? Atau perempuan kah? Ingin bertanya pada murid lain—jangan mimpi – mereka saja melihatnya sinis, bagaimana mau tanya?.

Sakura melirik ke dua bangku di depannya, Naruto terlihat mencoba mengajak si gadis Hyuuga itu bercanda meski sama sekali tak di pedulikan balik, kasihan kau Naruto. Sejujurnya Sakura sendiri merasa aneh dengan gadis bersurai _indigo _itu. Mereka tidak berteman tapi kenapa kemarin dia memperingatkannya untuk pindah tempat agar tak mendapat masalah, dan jika memang si gadis indigo itu ingin berteman dengannya setidaknya dia tak akan bersikap dingin pada Naruto bahkan sekitarnya, tapi sepertinya gadis itu memang anak baik-baik.

'_Tolong bertemanlah dengan Hinata Hyuuga' _ Sakura mendengus mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jendela, menatap awan yang ber'arak di langit biru membuatnya tenang, mengingatkannya pada kota tempat tinggalnya serta teman-temannya. Berteman ya? Sepertinya bisa dia coba.

TENG..TENG…TENG

Suara lonceng usai pelajaran berbunyi, semua murid tampak bersorak senang, dengan penuh semangat mereka membersihkan mejanya dari buku-buku pelajaran. Sakura mendesah sepertinya dia akan pulang terlambat hari ini, alasannya—tentu saja dia masih ingat hukuman dari Ibiki-_sensei _tadi pagi, untung saja ada Ino yang ikutan di hukum meski sendiri pun tak masalah karena tempat di mana dia di hukum nanti adalah tempat kesukaannya.

"Sakura-_chan,_ ayo pulang." Naruto berdiri di samping bangkunya.

"Kau duluan saja, aku dan Ino masih harus menyelesaikan hukuman dari Ibiki-_sensei._" Sakura memasukkan buku pelajaran ke dalam tas selempangan warna hitam miliknya dan bangkit berdiri melewati Naruto menuju pintu kelas. Tadi, Naruto sendiri langsung bertanya pada Sakura saat istirahat siang, perihal kenapa dia terlambat masuk kelas , seingatnya kan dua gadis itu berangkatnya kan duluan, dan tentu saja Sakura bercerita tentang yang kejadian pagi tadi, meski langsung to the pointnya.

'_Haah, kalau Sakura-chan dan Ino di sekolah , di rumah aku kesepian. Aku tidak mau kalau harus berdua saja dengan Sensei maniak buku itu. Lebih baik aku ikut mereka' _batin Naruto sambil berdiri diam di tempatnya.

"Sakura-_chan. _Aku boleh membantukan, kalau pulang sekarang di rumah nanti aku kesepian.'' Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Hn?''

''Aku dengan senang hati membantumu, lagipula aku tidak mau di rumah bersama paman mesum'mu itu." Naruto tertawa lebar dan Sakura hanya mendelik sebal pada Naruto, meskipun dia juga mengakui kalau Kakashi itu mesum tapi kan dia tetap pamannya, dan dia tidak suka jika ada yang menjelek-jelekkannya. Ngomong-ngomong, bukannya tadi gadis pink itu juga sempat menjelekkan pamannya,ya kan?.

"_Iku zo_.. Sakura-_chan." _Naruto berlari semangat kearah Sakura dan langsung menggandeng tangan Sakura menuju keluar kelas dan ternyata sudah ada Ino yang menunggunya bersender di amping pintu.

"Hee, Naruto kenapa kau masih di sini?" Ino mengernyit bingung melihat adanya Naruto di samping Sakura.

"Aku berbaik hati meringankan hukuman kalian. Ayo pergi." Naruto yang masih menggandeng Sakura langsung berjalan agak cepat, membuat Sakura kewalahan menyeimbangkan langkahnya.

"_Matte yo,_ Sakura ..Naruto." Ino berlari mengejar kedua temannya yang berjalan agak jauh di depannya.

…

…

**Perpustakaan.** Tempat di mana puluhan –ah tidak-tidak bahkan ratusan buku berbagai genre tersimpan, tempat '_jendela _dunia' itu bermukim, entah itu buku tua maupun buku baru semua ada di sini. Jika kalian membayangkan perpustakaan HLS , bisa di jabarkan seperti ini, rak kayu tinggi yang berjumlah puluhan yang berdiri tegak berjejer berderet seperti domino di bagian tengah ruangan maupun pinggir, serta puluhan kursi dan meja tempat membaca yang di letakkan di bagian pinggir kanan-kiri rak buku, dan suasana ruangan yang hening dan tenang—sama seperti perpustakaan yang lain.

Sakura dan dua sahabatnya memasuki perpustakaan sekolah dan langsung menemui penjaganya, seorang wanita cantik dengan surai ungu panjangnya sedang serius menatap kearah computer.

"A-ano _Sensei_."

"Ah ya, ada yang bisa ku bantu. Hmm, aku belum pernah melihat kalian? Anak baru ya?"

"Ah ya. Kami siswa pertukaran pelajar."

"Oh." Wanita bersurai ungu panjang itu melirik kearah Sakura yang sibuk memperhatikan sekeliling perpustakaan. "Jadi, kau keponakan dari Kakashi-_kun_ ya?"

Sakura yang baru sadar di perhatikan langsung mengangguk. Sebenarnya Sakura tadi sibuk memperhatikan ruangan perpus, sepertinya dia tak sabar untuk menyentuh buku-buku itu. Tapi tunggu dulu, tadi _sensei _di depannya ini memanggil pamannya dengan –_kun,_ sepertinya ada sesuatu dengan dua orang dewasa itu."Ya."

"Kenalkan namaku Yugao Uzuki. Salam kenal." Wanita yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Yugao itu tersenyum manis kearah tiga murid di depannya. "Jadi? Kalian akan meminjam buku?"

"Sebenarnya kami ke sini, karena di hukum untuk membantu di perpustakaan."

"Oh. Baiklah. Kebetulan sekali, kalian bisa membantuku mengembalikan buku-buku itu di tempatnya." Yugao menunjuk beberapa tumpuk buku di samping kiri mejanya. "Ku dengar Sakura-_chan _sangat suka membaca."

Sakura mengangguk, Ino dan Naruto yang melihat tumpukan buku itu langsung merinding, keduanya bukan orang yang rajin membaca buku jadi jika harus meneliti buku dan mencari tempat asal buku di ruangan sebesar ini, membuat keduanya bergidik ngeri.

"Ayo." Sakura berjalan mendahului keduanya dan segera meraih setumpuk buku di tangannya lalu menuju kearah rak-rak buku.

"Haah, oke. _Ganbatte ne._'' Ino mencoba menyemangati diri sendiri lalu berjalan dan meraih setumpuk buku lalu mengikuti kearah Sakura. Tapi baru setengah jalan dia berbalik melihat Naruto yang tak kunjung mengambil buku, masih berdiri di tempatnya."Naruto,cepatlah. Aku ingin menyeleseikan hukuman ini secepatnya."

"A-ano sepertinya aku mengundurkan diri saja." Naruto meringis takut memandang meja yang masih tersisa beberapa tumpukkan buku.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tiba-tiba aku ingat punya janji dengan seseorang, jadi aku pergi dulu. Selamat berjuang."

"Hei, tunggu Naruto-_baka._" Ino berteriak lantang, tak menyadari di mana dia sekarang atau memang terbawa emosi.

Naruto terkikik senang dan dengan cepat membalikkan badan menjauhi Ino yang sudah berteriak emosi padanya, tapi ternyata ketika dia berbalik sudah ada seseorang yang berdiri di belakangnya."Wooaahhh. Sakura-_chan, _s-sejak k-kapan berdiri di belakangku_."_

"Kau mau kemana,Naruto?"

Naruto sendiri masih mengelus dada kaget karena melihat kemunculan Sakura yang secara tiba-tiba berdiri di belakangnya, tapi bukannya tadi Sakura pergi membawa tumpukan buku kearah rak bagian dalam tapi kenapa sekarang dia berdiri di depannya, bukannya buku-buku tadi cukup tebal dan berat lagipula jika Sakura sudah menaruh di tempat asal kenapa waktunya cepat sekali.

Ck.. jangan-jangan Sakura punya jurus ninja seperti di buku komik yang selalu dia baca, kalau tidak salah nama jurusnya—_Hiraishin no Jutsu._ Meskipun ini pikiran konyol tapi siapa tahukan? Atau jangan-jangan Sakura punya sihir yang membuat berpindah lokasi secara cepat, Naruto yang membayangkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan konyol yang mampir di pikirannya langsung merinding ngeri.

"A-ano a-aku m-mau-."

"Dia mau kabur." Ino berteriak lantang dan tentu saja mendapat peringatan dari penjaga. Ino hanya cengengesan sambil membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Benarkah?" Sakura menatap Naruto.

"T-tidak kok. Tadi aku Cuma mau menaruh tasku di meja ini saja.'' Ucap Naruto sambil melepas tas selempangannya keatas meja.

"Kalau begitu, ayo cepat bantu kami." Sakura melewati Naruto dan kembali meraih tumpukan buku dan berjalan kearah rak dalam lagi. "Dan jangan coba-coba kabur."

Naruto hanya bisa pasrah, bukannya dia tidak bisa kabur dari perpustakaan, hanya saja jika tak menuruti Sakura atau bahkan sampai membuat gadis pink itu marah, bisa-bisa dia tidak di ajari di semua mata pelajaran yang sulit bahkan bisa-bisa dia di usir dari rumah paman gadis pink itu, mau tinggal di mana nanti dia. Ino yang merasa menang –entah karena apa, tertawa senang.

…

…

Tumpukan buku telah kembali ketempatnya masing-masing, Naruto yang sudah sudah ikut membantu langsung duduk sambil menaruh kepala kuningnya di atas meja samping tas selempangannya yang di ikuti Ino yang juga langsung duduk di samping Naruto.

Sakura yang sendiri yang sudah selesei dari tadi, berniat meminjam beberapa novel untuk di baca nanti di rumah.

Sakura berjalan kearah rak dalam bagian novel-novel classic kuno, dengan langkah pelan tanpa suara dia berjalan sendiri di suasana hening perpustakaan, tapi secara tiba-tiba dia menghentikan langkah saat terdengar suara samar-samar di telinganya, seperti suara rintihan pelan. Sakura yang penasaran pun mengikuti sumber suara itu dan arahnya menuju ke belakang rak tinggi pojok sendiri, Sakura yang sudah semakin penasaran tingkat tinggi semakin mendekat, apalagi suara yang tadinya dia kira rintihan kini terdengar jelas seperti desahan dan erangan..

"Emmh..mmmhh." .

"Ahh… mmm.. hhh." Sakura pun berjalan melewati rak dan menemukan sebuah meja yang letaknya terpojok tersekat rak tinggi tadi membuatnya terlindungi dari pandangan, dan letaknya tepat di samping jendela.

Tapi sayangnya langkahnya terhenti membatu dengan mata hijaunya mendelik kaget tertutupi kacamata miliknya melihat pemandangan di depannya. Dan jujur dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang?

Di depan mata Sakura sekarang, dua manusia berbeda gender sedang duduk saling memangku berhimpitan tepatnya si pemuda yang memangku si gadis, duduk di bangku sudut dekat jendela, penerangan area pojokkan itu yang berasal dari matahari sore di luar jendela tepat di samping pasangan itu, membuat Sakura dapat melihat dengan jelas kegiatan dua orang itu dari depan sedikit menyerong kesamping, selain itu karena tempatnya berdiri tak jauh dari mereka sekitar dua meter saja.

Seorang pemuda yang bersurai hitam kebiruan—Sakura melihatnya begitu mungkin effeck sinar matahari—dengan potongan rambut keatas bagian belakang sedang memangku seorang gadis bersurai hitam panjang yang menengadahkan wajahnya keatas sambil mengeluarkan suara desahan.

Yang membuat Sakura menganga itu pose mereka berdua serta seragam mereka berdua yang tampak berantakan, si pemuda yang memakai kemeja putih di keluarkan dengan rambut yang tampak berantakan karena ulah tangan si wanita sedangkan wajah si pemuda tak kelihatan karena sedang tersembunyi di leher si wanita—yang entah sedang melakukan apa itu? Tangan kanan pemuda itu melingkar erat di pinggang gadis bersurai hitam tadi, sedangkan yang kiri bertengger manis dipaha mulus si gadis .

Dan soal penampilan si gadis berambut hitam tak kalah berantakan, kemeja putihnya kancingnya terbuka di bagian atas menampilkan separo dadanya yang maih tertutupi bra hitam, rok lipit warna merah kotak-kotaknya sudah tersingkap keatas mungkin perbuatan tangan si pemuda , dan suara apa itu? Menjijikkan. Sakura merasakan wajahnya memanas melihat adegan yang menurutnya sangat fulgar itu, malu—ya sih walau sedikit tapi sebenarnya wajahnya memerah itu karena marah karena tempat yang baginya surga itu terkotori oleh tidakan asusila, tapi entah kenapa kakinya tidak bisa berbalik pergi, ataupun mendekat untuk mengusir dua makhluk itu, _emerald _miliknya masih menatap kegiatan sepaang makhluk tuhan dI depannya .Yaah—setidaknya sampai suara baritone rendah dan dingin itu menyapa pendengarannya.

"Kau mau jadi penonton saja, atau ikut bergabung juga, _pinkie_."

Sakura tersentak kaget mendengarnya, heeh— sejak kapan pemuda itu menatapnya? Dan apa seringai yang menjijikkan itu di tujukan untuknya?. Dan apa katanya tadi 'bergabung'?

'_Kuso' _batin Sakura kesal sambil menatap manik onyx pemuda yang masih menatapnya sambil tetap menampilkan seringai seksinya.

…

…

…

_**TBC**_

…

…

…

Hai…hai…Minna-san.

Bagaimana? Sudah lamakah menunggu lanjutan fic ini , maaf ya…soalnya kan lagi cari ide nih. Tapi gimana chap ini menarik kah? Kok kayaknya banyak kekurangan ya dan lagi sepertinya kepanjangan. Kemarin juga banyak kesalahan .(#pundung di pojokkan#).

Oh.. ya sudah tahukan si cowok yang nongol terakhir? Siapa yang mau nebak?.dan chap depan cowok ini bakalan muncul.

Terima kasih ya yang udah review, follow dan favorit fict, suenangnya aku.

Dan balasan reviewnya udah ku rangkum di sini;

_**Kenapa NaruSakuIno ga negebalas? **_

Kan mereka masih anak baru jadikan mesti jaga image dulu kan, masak baru dating udah bikin ulah, bisa-bisa di keluarin. Tapi tenang aja pati akan di balas, di tunggu aja.

_**Kapan Sasuke muncul?**_

Chap depan bakal muncul, tenang saja.

_**Ada yang Tanya Hinata kenapa?**_

Jawabannya…. Jeng-jeng-jeng…. Ikutin chap aja. Biar jadi pertanyaan dulu.

_**Ada yang tanya soal tempat tinggal? **_

Aku di Kediri- east java- my home sweet home.

Oh ya kayaknya setiap karakter perlu di bahas masing-masing ya, tapi nanti kalau udah pada kumpul kan masih beberapa yang muncul jadi sabar ya, ada beberapa chara di sini bakal ku bikin OOC.

Thanks to:

Ntika blossom – Eysha CherryBlossom – anita nurulfatma – Ah Rin – Tafis – Arufi Rizuki Yoshida – Fii san – NamikazeARES – lui h – guest – indah20499 – icha – AngelzVr – Mi chan – nyakoi chan – xoxo – Uzumaki Eng – cherryl sasa – YashiUchiHatake – Iwasaki ifha.

…

…

_**Akhir kata ARIGATOU MINNA san.**_

_**REVIEW please.. **___

…

…


End file.
